


Equine Fantasy.

by SailorAndromeda



Series: Equine Fantasy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Real World, Anime References, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Musical References, Mythology References, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorAndromeda/pseuds/SailorAndromeda
Summary: Petrus, the son of the Unicorn God is a mortal magician. He one day comes across the handsome immortal Prince, Ptolemy. He finds that he is smitten for the beautiful man and wants to become his lover. He asks his father for an immortal body. His father agrees as Petrus is reborn as the human boy named Adam Briggs, a British boy with amnesia who will have his God powers awakened at 19.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Equine Fantasy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669093





	Equine Fantasy.

Chapter 1: Petrus.

It was a beautiful day in the fantastical Universe of the Unicorn. The sky was a pastel blue and the clouds were a pastel purple and pink. The grass had a velvet touch to it, unlike the tingly kind in the Earth dimension. Under a tree, stood a young man named Petrus. The bubbly marshmallow tree shaded his short body as he was studying different kinds of magic. Petrus caught a glimpse as he looked up at the sky to see a faded wall that looked like it reached the sky. Petrus, always being the curious type went towards the odd wall to examine it. "Petrus, my son!" called a voice. It was none other than his father, the Unicorn Emperor. He had brought some tea, strawberry cake and some mini salad sandwiches with celery, tomato and eggs. Petrus smiled kindly at his father, his father was a busy man but he always tried to find ways to spend time with his son. It made Petrus appreciate his father even more. 

The two men sad down under the tree Petrus always liked, a white fluffy cotton tree where he could see the strange wall. As his father was pouring out some tea, Petrus asked "Father?" His father responded "Yes, my son?" Petrus asked about the strange wall that always intrigued him. His father replied "It's the tower of the Pegasus, a tower so vast that no mortal can climb it!" Petrus asked his father, again. "How does anyone ever get up there?" His father always had an answer for everything "Well, you need special permission to go up there. It's a fantastic place with one of the most strongest Prince's out there, Prince Ptolemy!" Petrus was a little excited "Father! Can you show me the tower of Pegasus!" His father sighed "My boy, the tower isn't there to sightsee. You can't just go up there!" Petrus looked disappointed but understood what his father was saying. The lunch was finished, his father cleaned up the cutlery and brought it inside. He called out "Petrus! Please do me a favour and don't go near the Pegasus Tower!" Petrus nodded at his father as he saw him walk inside. 

A month has passed after that specific talk, it was night and his father was gone on an important meeting with another ruler. Petrus now thought of his opportunity to sneak into the tower of the Pegasus. Unknown to his father, Petrus had been studying forbidden magic! One spell is meant to bypass any protected seal, Petrus has been practicing it on many things such as the library at night when it was locked or opening the kitchen for a late snack, the spell was only forbidden to mortals but used as an emergency for higher ups like his father. He decided to sneak out past a door that was barely used. His true motive for raiding the Pegasus tower was for two reasons. One, he wanted to read the vast library they had up there as he had heard his father talk about it and the other reason is to meet the all powerful Ptolemy, he was interested in what the mighty Pegasus looked like. He had no ill intent, he just was very curious. 

It took him 20 minutes to reach the vast Pegasus tower, he prepared the magic spell to break in. This spell took a while but luckily he was never caught by anyone. The spell worked!....well, kinda. Instead he was transported into the kitchen which was huge! He heard a loud noise! He slowly hid behind one of the huge chairs! A woman with dark scaly skin, her hair looked like actual sleeping snakes. Well, snakes sleep with their eyes open as they have no eyelids but flaps instead. The woman was an actual gorgon, a woman with snake hair that can turn people into stone. She was having a light snack, rats dipped in chocolate. Then another man came in, he was a taller man with a beard who kissed her. Medusa smiled at her husband "Darlin, are you hungry too?" The Pegasus ruler sighed at his wife "This snacking at night really needs to stop, you know Ptolemy is terrified of rats!" The ruler looked at Petrus dead on! He shouted "Who are you!" Medusa confused "Is everything, ok?" The man pulled out a sword! Medusa cried out "Please! Put the sword down, there's nothing there!" The man yelled "I can smell him! That scent of a Unicorn!" Petrus heart stopped a bit, the man was obviously blind but his other senses were brilliant! He sneakily slipped out and headed for another room! 

Petrus found himself in a dark room but it out of nowhere lit up in a fantastic room of beautiful lights! He was staring at the core of the Pegasus galaxy orb! The place around him was a beautiful colourful mountainous area. Bright red stars danced around his fingers. It was the most beautiful sight he came across. In the distance, he saw a absolutely gorgeous man with a red mullet. His purple eyes shone as looked deep inside the core. He wore a plated red suit of armour with a royal blue cloak and had gold shoulder pads. The man murmured "What beauty, the core of the Pegasus is a beauty to behold. If a mere mortal/non member of the pegasus were to see will be put to death!" Petrus, terrified tried to sneakily get out of the area but accidently tripped! The Pegasus Prince noticed and was filled with rage! He screamed "Trespasser! You are to die by my hand!" He flexed his buff body and made his way towards Petrus, his eyes filled with intensity! Petrus, just barely teleported out of the room where he was last outside the Pegasus region! His own room! Petrus's heart raced both in fear but with love too. His voice quivered "Was....that Ptolemy???"

There was something up, it was always on Petrus's mind! It was Ptolemy! He knew that it was him. He did break a huge rule and Ptolemy was the type of man to go through something to the very end. He was so cute, Petrus sighed. Just then an idea came into his head! If Petrus were to become immortal and ask for Ptolemy's hand as his husband, he would not only be spared but the man that he dearly loved. Ptolemy was the real treasure he saw that day! His father looked at son with confusion as Petrus was blushing in a daydream. His father called "My boy, what are you thinking about? Is it a shrine maiden?" Petrus blurted out "Nah, father. It was....hmmmmm Ptolemy..." His father's eyes widened "Son!? You seen that man?" His son nodded. His father was very concerned and asked "His manly chest wasn't exposed was it?" Petrus shook his head as a no response. His father with relief smiled "It's a genuine crush then." Petrus asked his father "Father, I want you to make me immortal!" His father's shocked face looked at the kind of question his son was asking. He then told his son "This is obviously about the young man, Ptolemy isn't it. My boy, I have no problem with your request but there is no guarantee that Ptolemy will love you in return!" Petrus sighed "Father....as a mortal, my chances are negative. However, if I were to be a mortal and equal on his level, I might have a chance!" His father also brought up he will have to live as a human without his powers or memory for 19 years in order to become fully immortal! Petrus agreed to his father's deal, he will do anything to become immortal!

The Unicorn ruler carried the corpse of his dead son. He took out his son's core and absorbed it back into his body, ready to be reborn. He then heard voices, it was Medusa and her son Ptolemy. Ptolemy with anger snarled "Mother! I want that Unicorn brat dead!" Medusa whined "My dear baby, is it really a big deal!" Ptolemy looked at her with hints of anger and broken pride! Medusa looked shocked "Wow, you are dead serious my boy!" The Unicorn ruler knew it wasn't safe for his son to be reborn here, he instead found another destination : Earth!


End file.
